Maya
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Maya Hart is a chauffeur's daughter who grew up with the wealthy Matthews family. She always had unreciprocated feelings for Lucas, the family's younger son. But after returning from Paris, Maya has become a glamorous woman who gets Lucas' attention. The only catch is, Lucas is engaged to Riley Friar. And Josh Matthews might be in love with her too. AU. Inspired by the 95 Sabrina.
1. Chapter 1

**Maya**

 **A Josh & Maya Story**

 **By Brown Eyes Parker**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I do not know** _ **what**_ **is possessing me to post this story except maybe I want to see how people react to it and I have nothing better to do with my time except write stories in the morning while my sister does school and I sip coffee and try to catch time in my diary. Anyways, this is a very deep author's note for something that will be very much like a romantic comedy.**

 **So, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 _Once upon a time on the North Shore of Long Island, not far from New York there was a very, very large mansion. Almost a castle, where they lived a family by the name of Matthews. There were servants inside the mansion and servants outside the mansion. Boatman to tend the boats and six crews of gardeners, two for the solarium, the rest for the grounds. And a tree surgeon on retainer. There were specialists for the indoor tennis courts and the outdoor tennis courts. The outdoor swimming pool and the indoor swimming pool._

 _And over the garage, there lived a chauffeur by the name of Hart, together with a Rolls-Royce and a daughter named Maya._

.

 **Chapter 1**

Maya Hart watched from the tree as Lucas Matthews celebrated another birthday party, this one was bigger and better than the one last year was. Taylor Swift was actually performing live and all the guests were leaving with autographed CDs from the singer as favors.

Maya sighed, what she would have done to have Lucas look at her the way he was looking at Missy Bradford. They lived on the same property and were in all the same classes at school but he was still oblivious to her existence.

There had been one time he asked her to help him practice the waltz for his dance class but he had called her Marie and he had stepped on her bare feet with his sneakers so her big toenail had come off and she had bled all over the freshly waxed mahogany floor.

At the sight of blood, Lucas had gone pale and run away. His older brother, Josh Matthews had walked in just as Maya was trying to limp back to the garage. He had surveyed the mess on the floor and shaken his head.

Maya expected him to abandon her too, but he had put down the book he was reading and come over to her.

"It's okay Maya," he had soothed as he tried to sweep her off her feet, stumbling backwards a little bit because he preferred to read, go into work with his dad and play the piano to any form of exercise. "Whoops, sorry about that! Maybe we should just walk instead,"

Maya had nodded wordlessly, terrified of the teenager-man standing in front of her. He had brought her into the kitchen and sat her down on one of the bar stools. He'd thrown a charming smile at the cook and asked if he could turn on the radio because maybe it would help keep Maya calm. She had nodded her agreement and soon the kitchen was filled with classical music.

Josh had disappeared, returning a few minutes later with the first-aid kit that the staff kept on top of the refrigerator. He'd proceeded to clean her toe and bandage it with a neon pink Band-Aid.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" He had teased.

Maya had pulled her foot away from him and shook her head. "No, I'm okay. Thank you."

"Well, at least let me help you back to the garage," Josh had answered as he got up to wash his hands.

Maya blinked and the memory was gone. She was back at the party, back listening to Taylor Swift sing Blank Space and watching a birthday party that Lucas had forgotten to invite her to when he had invited their whole class via Facebook.

"What are you doing all the way up there Maya?" Somebody called up the tree.

She startled slightly when she realized that Josh was peering up at her.

Maya blushed. "Nothing," she lied.

"You should come down, I'm sure you'll be able to hear the music better and all your classmates are here. Where's the fun in sitting in a tree just watching the party?"

"I wasn't invited," Maya answered simply, looking back at Lucas. He had slung his arm around Missy and Farkle Minkus was taking their picture with Missy's iPhone.

"Nonsense," Josh said. "You live here don't you? Of course you were invited. Come on down! I'll go with you."

"Really, I'm fine where I am!" Maya replied.

"Okay, how about I go get two pieces of cake and you meet me by the outdoor pool then?" Josh bargained as he loosened his tie. "It's the best cake in New York City; it would be a real shame if you missed it."

Maya eyed the older boy and wondered if it was some sort of trick. But this was Josh Matthews she was talking about, he wasn't in the business of tricking people and he had been kind to her ever since she had come to Dosoris Lane to live. But it didn't mean she wanted to spend time with him, he was three years older than her and incredibly boring.

His father was fine tuning him to take over the family business. Something, Josh had confided in her that neither of his two older brothers had ever done. Eric had abandoned the family name and fortune and become nomadic. Cory, the second born had married a bohemian from Philadelphia and become a teacher at a middle school in New York City. He and his wife Topanga still came for weekly brunch because he still loved his family regardless of the personal lifestyle choices he had made.

And they still loved him. Cory was the golden boy, regardless of the fact that he had married beneath him and become a teacher as well.

"Well?" Josh asked, breaking into her thoughts again. "Do you want some cake or not?"

Maya looked at the party again and wondered what was more pathetic. Watching parties from a distance or sharing cake with the birthday boy's brother. She decided that she was going to be very pathetic and stay up in tree.

Later, when the party was over and Maya had gone back to the little apartment above the garage, she found a piece of birthday cake with a note in Josh's boyish handwriting.

Really, it would be a shame if you missed out on the cake!

.

"Maya!" Katy Hart called up the tree four years later. "You're flight is leaving in two hours, sweetie. Are you ready to go yet?"

Maya looked away from Lucas and the blonde he was dancing with. "I'm almost finished packing!"

"Well, you better get to it girl!" Katy called back. "You don't want to be late!"

Maya shook her head, of course she wanted to be late. She didn't even want to go to Paris, it had been her mother's idea in the first place. She wanted her to get away from Lucas and the rest of Matthews and their mansion. She was trying to give her the life that she had never had even though Maya didn't really want it.

When she looked at the dance floor again, Lucas and the blonde had disappeared. Maya knew what that meant too well. She slid down the tree and went to finish packing because it was the only thing there was to do, she was silly to think that on her last night in New York, and Lucas would finally wake up and notice her.

She almost collided with Josh as she stepped away from the tree. He was late coming in from New York City, still dressed in his work suit and tie.

"Ooops, sorry Maya!" He said, taking his glasses off and smiling at her. "Still hanging out in that tree, I see. You know you should be at the graduation party. It's your day too."

"I'm going to Paris tonight," Maya answered.

"I know, my mother told me. You must be excited, a lot of high school graduates don't get to go to Paris," Josh said. "Not right away anyways."

Maya shrugged. "I really have to go finish packing," she said.

"Oh, of course!" Josh answered. "Have a safe trip, Maya."

Maya nodded. "Thank you."

Instead of packing though, she watched the mansion from her bedroom. When the light in Lucas' room went on, she decided to go and talk to him. It was her last chance before she left, she couldn't go without at least giving him a hint about how she felt about him.

She took the servant's corridor to his bedroom, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. This had been a long time coming, confessing the way she felt about him. The door was ajar, so she pushed it open and slipped through.

"Lucas?" Maya said, waiting a second before continuing. "No, don't say anything or I won't be able to get through this. I like you a lot, I wish we could have been better friends when we were in school. I'm leaving for Paris tonight and I just wanted you to know, if there's anything you need. . . anything you need at all, I'll do it for you."

She was rambling, her speech was spur of the moment and not carefully planned. She hoped that Lucas would understand what she was saying though and take it to heart. She was about to take a deep breath and continue when Josh came out of the walk in closet, holding Lucas' most conservative colored bowtie.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would bring me an Eiffel Tower paperweight back," he said, in all seriousness.

Maya was mortified, of all the people to hear her feelings for Lucas it had to be Josh. Sure, he wouldn't tell Lucas or make fun of her and she was pretty sure that he had always known. He had just been polite enough not to mention it to her.

It was different saying it aloud though. In letting the stoic, all business, middle brother know how she really felt about his little brother.

She backed out of the room and ran away as quickly as she could while Josh followed her, probably to make sure she was okay.

But Maya didn't give him the chance.

TBC. . .

.

 **Author's Note II:**

 **This feels a little bit scattered to me. I hope you will tell me what you thought though. I promise Lucas is not a bad guy, he's just oblivious and a boy. This is not really a Lucaya story though, there will be Lucas/Maya parts but for the most part it will be Lucas/Riley and Josh/Maya. I hope you will tell me what you think and if you've never seen the 1995 version of Sabrina, it's on Netflix. So, if you have that, I hope you'll watch it!**

 **And that you will tell me what you think. I don't think this story will have regular updates like** **Casual Observers** **. But when I do update, it'll most likely be on Saturdays. I am planning on writing a huge chunk of this before committing to weekly updates and seeing what you guys think before I actually commit to writing it. This is all up to you. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts!**

 **I will have Topanga's POV in Casual Observers posted by Wednesday night or Thursday morning.**

 **Love,**

 **Holly, 8/24/2015_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

"You seem preoccupied Maya," Shawn Hunter said. "Your head is still in New York, isn't it?"

Maya looked up from her sketchbook where she had been doodling Lucas from memory. "I'm sorry?"

"Give me the sketch book," Shawn coaxed. "Come on, give it to me!"

"Why?" Maya asked suspiciously.

"Because I promised your mother and Cory that I would try and distract you from you-know-who," Shawn answered. "If you give me the sketchbook, I have something for you to replace it with."

"Fine," Maya said, relinquishing the sketch book.

"Thank you," Shawn answered handing her a camera in return. "Go and take pictures of Paris. If you get something good, I'll use it in this month's edition of the travel magazine."

"But. . ."

" _Go!"_ Shawn said. "I don't want to hear any arguments from you, young lady. Your assignment for today is to go out and think about anything _but_ whatever it is you're thinking about!"

"But. . ." Maya started to protest again as he handed her a coat and pushed her out the door.

"Hold on a second," Shawn said suddenly, like he had changed his mind. "I'm going to go with you. We can get to know each other better."

Maya looked at him suspiciously, not used to many men taking an active interest in her life. Except for Josh but he had hardly been a _man_.

"You don't have to come, you know," she said.

"I know. But I'm sure the Matthews would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you," Shawn said. "They're quite fond of you, you know."

"Well, not _all_ of them," Maya answered as Shawn locked the apartment door.

"Ah. I was wondering when he would come up," Shawn said, smiling at her as he pocketed his keys and nodded for her to fall into step beside him. "I know you've just been dying to really talk about _Lucas_ since you got here. I saw his Aeropostale spread on your bulletin board. "

"He keeps me company," Maya answered.

Shawn pressed his lips together, trying to think about what to say next. He didn't want to judge the girl standing next to him. But he didn't want her to stay wrapped up in an illusion forever because loving illusions was a dangerous thing. And if she wasn't careful, she was going to wake up in Paris all by herself one day.

Just like he had.

Except he wasn't ready to talk about Angela Moore. Not yet.

"You have to remember that the two of you might never be together," he said instead.

"He could notice me someday," Maya replied. "Maybe."

Shawn smiled. "Well, _nothing's_ impossible, kiddo. But maybe you shouldn't get your hopes up too high."

Maya sighed, it wasn't anything she hadn't heard before. She just wished people would stop saying it, who were they to tell her that Lucas Matthews wouldn't wake up one day and notice her? It happened _all_ the time in stories and in the movies. Of course, she couldn't think of any off the top of her head, but she was _sure_ that it happened once in a while.

"I know, I know. I won't," she finally said, crossing her fingers so it wouldn't really be a lie.

"Good," Shawn said with satisfaction. "Come on, I'll take you to my favorite place to get dessert and then we can go and take some pictures. Have you seen the Eiffel Tower yet?"

Maya shook her head. "Only in pictures. Back at home the Matthews have a coffee table book with pictures of the seven natures of the modern world.

"Well, you definitely need to see the real thing then," Shawn said, hoping if he kept her busy enough he would be able to distract her from Lucas like he had promised Cory.

Like he had promised Josh.

He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that she at least didn't love him anymore. Forgetting him was going to be pretty hard to do because once she went back to New York, she would be going back to him too.

 **.**

Lucas hadn't meant to run into the person in front of him. He just hadn't been paying attention, his date had been sitting really close to him with her hand on his knee while she whispered things in his ear.

It was enough to drive the pope to distraction.

But as he looked at the girl who was lecturing him about the importance of paying attention to the road, he was very glad he had run into her. She was the cutest girl he had ever seen, with long brunette hair and wide set brown eyes.

He apologized and smiled charmingly at her while he offered to pay for any damage that had been done to her car even though he could tell just by looking at her that she came from money. It quieted her down enough though and she dug through her purse for a piece of paper so they could trade information.

He pocketed her number and smiled to himself. He was going to call her as soon as he got the chance and after he had settled his debt, he was going to ask her out on a date. He could tell from the way that she was looking at him, she wouldn't say no.

But first he needed to get rid of the girl who was impatiently tapping her foot and looking at her Cartier wristwatch. It wouldn't be too much trouble, she had told him at the beginning of the week that she wasn't looking for anything serious and that she was just trying to find a way to get back at her boyfriend for dumping her.

He just hoped she wouldn't mind that he didn't keep up the charade for as long as she had wanted him to.

Besides, who got terribly serious when they were only 18 and on their way to school? Nobody except for maybe his brothers Josh and Cory because they believed in true love and all that stuff (even though Josh had never dated anybody at all).

Except what they didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Lucas smiled to himself and called Josh to ask him to come and pick him, his date and the girl he had ran into up. Of course, he acted like it was a huge inconvenience to drop everything and drive out from the city to come and get them but after a lot of badgering from him, Josh finally agreed to come and help him out of his jam.

Of course, he was subjected to listen to another lecture about the importance of following the rules of the road. It was a lot worse this time because it wasn't coming from a cute girl but it was _in front_ of the cute girl that he was trying to impress.

If he could have disappeared into the passenger seat Lucas would have especially when the girls both started to giggle. He looked at Josh and tried to convey a message with his eyes that said stop. But getting subtle messages wasn't his older brother's strong suit which was irritating because he was apt at making billion dollar business deals while he balanced getting his master's degree.

It was fine because Lucas would get him back later on.

Right now he was going to concentrate on getting a girl named Riley Matthews to go out with him.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, not my best offering here. I am trying to set up the Riley/Lucas relationship and getting Maya settled into her new life in Paris. I wrote and rewrote this chapter several times, I hope my final attempt was good enough for you guys because I am not going to lie, I am** _ **very**_ **anxious about it.**

 **I'm leaving on Friday, like I've mentioned a bunch of times already. I'm hoping a change of scenery will be good for my writing.**

 **I'll be back soon!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 9/23/2015_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout-outs: Guest, evergirl2000, Guest, Guest, Rutabaga Parker(2), OSnapItsAli, skygazer13, lalaland, and Loulou**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: K+**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Maya looked up from the painting of the Eiffel Tower. She had decided that she preferred oil paints over photography. She still helped Shawn take photographs for his magazine but for the most part she devoted herself to painting French landscapes and the buildings and the people. She tried to concentrate on forgetting Lucas Matthews and for the most part she succeeded. But sometimes she still got swept away in the _what ifs._

Maybe he would have finally woken up and realized that she was the one for him. But she knew it wasn't true. According to her mother, he had met a girl he was pretty serious about.

According to the letters Josh wrote her every once and awhile, Lucas didn't know he was serious about the girl named Riley Friar but she knew and she was going to make sure he went down the right path.

Maya sighed and folded Josh's letter. She knew he didn't write these things to hurt her, he was a man of few words but he still tried to keep her informed about the happenings at home. Apparently, one of the happenings was an impending engagement. She might even be coming home to a wedding.

She put the thought out of her head because nothing was final until they had said _I do_. Although, she wasn't entirely sure that Lucas would ever notice her. Not even when she came home taller and more stylish than she had ever been.

 **.**

"There's a letter from Joshua and one from your mother too," Shawn said when she came home from painting the Eiffel Tower one late afternoon. "He sure writes you a lot."

" _Josh!?_ I hear from him every other week," Maya replied primly as she hung up her art bag and took off her coat. "Besides, we've only ever been friends. I'm _sure_ he doesn't think about me that way."

"Mmmh," Shawn answered. "Well, maybe you picked the wrong brother."

" _Never!"_ Maya denied vehemently. "Josh is boring. He was practically born in a suit and tie and with a briefcase in his hand."

Shawn shrugged. "He's a good kid. We can't all be Lucas Matthews, you know. I've gotta go kiddo, I've got a meeting with the magazine. I'll be back in time for dinner."

Maya nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later."

When he was gone, she made herself an espresso and then sat down in the bay window to read her letters. She opened her mother's first and scanned the contents eagerly, her heart plummeting to the ground when she read it.

 _My Dearest Maya,_

 _There is no good way to tell you this but you need to know. The other day, Lucas got engaged to Riley Friar. I know how strongly you feel about this honey and I am sorry. . ._

Maya stuffed the letter back in the envelope and went to open Josh's even though she was sure his would bear the same news as her mom's. His handwriting was dependable and legible and he didn't waste space, so it was an easy read.

It started out like all his other ones. With an apology for the lateness of his letter, a general update about the family (life was good at Matthews Mansion, Topanga and Cory were expecting another baby and that his father's business was doing well and that he was going to get promoted to vice president. He'd be the youngest VP of a company in the country.

Finally the part she had been waiting for.

 _Riley and Lucas are engaged. It is an advantageous match. Mr. Friar is a businessman himself and all he can see are dollar signs in eyes. Since we will all be family eventually he wants to work on a merger with us. He is so preoccupied with occupation that he cannot see that this is all about love and not about business at all._

 _I know_ _you_ _think all I care about is the dotted line and the next six-figure deal but I can see that it's love._

 _I am sorry. I know how you feel about Lucas. But you can rest in the fact that he chose somebody who is a good fit for him._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Joshua Matthews_

Maya sighed and dropped the letter in her lap. There was nothing left to do, nothing left to say. Lucas was engaged and life was going to have to go on.

 **.**

"Did you know that Mr. Friar wants to do a merger with the company!?" Lucas demanded as he stormed into Josh's office.

Josh sighed. "Lucas, I'm in the middle of a meeting here. Can't this wait?"

" _NO!"_

Josh rattled something off in Mandarin and then they were alone. He looked at his younger brother wearily. "You know Mr. Friar. Everything's business with that man."

"If I had known, I would have _never_. . ."

"Proposed?" Josh interjected, rolling his eyes. "Come on Lucas. It isn't like she's going to be a burden to you. She's set to inherit her father's estate when he passes away and she's a doctor. It isn't like you do anything anyways. It's time you at least settle down."

"I resent that!" Lucas snapped.

"Oh come on. You know it's true! You've lived the life of a very educated, privileged young man but you don't do anything about it," Josh sniped back. "There are instruments you don't play, languages you don't speak. You went to law school but you never took the bar. You walked away from a good modeling contract."

"I didn't want to be boring like _you_!"

"Oh and playing for the Boston Pops would have been incredibly boring!"

"I hate Boston."

Josh sighed in exasperation, another retort was on the tip of his tongue but he didn't have the time or energy to argue with him. He was still in the middle of a very important meeting with Singapore and his brother was being petty.

"Dad agrees with it," Josh finally said even though it was a partial lie. Alan Matthews had no problem doing a merger with the other businessman but he preferred to wait until a year or two after the wedding was over to even begin talking about it.

Lucas sighed. "Fine."

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Josh asked.

"No. . ." Lucas answered cautiously, avoiding his eyes.

It was a tell Josh knew all too well, his brother was lying to him. It was time to do something about it, he couldn't let him hurt one of the sweetest girls in the world just because Lucas was getting cold feet or fearful of the impending _boredom_ of married life.

"Come on Lucas," Josh said. "Riley Friar is a real _catch_! She's smart and funny and pretty as hell."

"Why don't you marry her then?" Lucas grumbled.

Josh shot him a look.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Lucas answered. "Are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"It's your engagement party, isn't it?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. I just thought you might have to get ready for your business trip to Singapore."

"I do," Josh replied. "But I always have time for you. You know that."

"I know. I'll see you tonight," Lucas said. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to me, Josh."

"You're welcome. You know you could stay, you do have a position at the company and I would love it if you did."

"Eh, it's fine. This is your scene, not mine. Besides, I promised Riley that I'd take her to lunch. We're sampling at a restaurant that wants to cater the wedding."

Josh grinned. "Have fun with that."

"Yeah. Sure."

Josh sat back in his chair and buzzed for his assistant to send the Chung Cooperation back into his office. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the only time that he had to talk Lucas out of dumping Riley.

Really, he wasn't going to find anybody better for him. Riley had the patience of a saint, she would keep him on the right track. He really hoped he wouldn't mess it up.

Be he wasn't going to count on anything _not_ going wrong because knowing Lucas, _something_ was bound to go wrong before the nuptials had even happened. As Josh struck up the meeting again, he couldn't imagine what _it_ would be.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am going to try and do bi-weekly updates of this story. I know I am diverging from the movie-verse but I always want a story to be my own and for it to only be inspired by the movie. So, the changes to the plot where Josh writes Maya every once and awhile to keep her updated about life in New York and such. Also, I know Lucas is not like Lucas at all and I am sorry for that. I'm hoping he'll have character growth and become the boy we all love.**

 **Next up is Maya's return to New York. Hope you'll stick around! Please tell me what you thought about this installment in the meantime.**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 1/6/2016_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout-outs: Gaby, Lunar, skygazer13, Guest, Ella, Guest, frostystuffs, VoniBerry and evergirl2000**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Author's Note: Because today was MLKD for most of us, here's an update for everybody.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Dear Josh,_

 _This is my last letter from Paris. I might even be home before you get it. Amazing, it's gone by so quickly. Gertrude Stein said America is country and Paris is my hometown. I'll always feel that way about Paris._

 _It's turned cold out but I don't feel cold. Across the street somebody is playing La Vie En Rose, they do it for the tourists but I'm always surprised by how it moves me. It means seeing the world through rose colored glasses. Only in Paris where the light is pink does that song make sense. But I'll have it in my pocket when I get home and I'll take it with me wherever I go._

 _See you soon._

 _Maya_

 **.**

Lucas was in town picking up his mother's birthday present when he saw her. She was looking at him like she knew him, he took his sunglasses off and smiled at her, playing along.

"Hello!"

She laughed. "Hi! Hello. How are you?"

"I'm good!" Lucas answered. "Really good actually."

"That's good!" She said. "Are you getting ready for the wedding?"

"The wedding?" Lucas repeated, realizing she must have read about it in the newspaper. "Oh! No! No! I'm not here in town for the wedding. I'm picking up a present for my mother."

"That's right! It's her birthday today, isn't it?"

Lucas frowned. "It is. How did you know?"

She laughed again. "Your mother's birthday is on this date every year, Lucas."

"You obviously know who I am. Do I know who you are?" Lucas asked.

She pushed her sunglasses up on her head and shook it. "Oh no! I'm having much too much fun right now."

Lucas laughed wryly and even though he knew it wasn't good judgement call, he motioned to her luggage. "Could I give you a lift?"

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," she answered.

"No inconvenience!" Lucas assured her going over to her suitcase and lifting it up. "Come on. I was just going home anyways. Is it on my way?"

"Oh, I think it is."

"Good! Then I'm doubly glad to give you a ride to wherever it is you need to go!"

"Your fiancée won't mind?"

"Who? _Riley_!? Please, she'd encourage me to do it! She's always doing a good deed for a person in need!" Lucas grinned. "Hey! That rhymed! Maybe I should take poetry!"

"You already did," the blonde reminded him as they walked to his car together. "Remember?"

"Oh right! Yeah. 11th grade, I thought I could be a rapper. Were we in the same poetry class?" Lucas shook his head. "But that can't be it! I would definitely remember a pretty girl like you."

"Where is your fiancée anyways?"

"At a medical conference in California. She'll be back in a few days and then its business as usual."

"Ah. I see. You're not looking forward to the wedding, I take it?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. I like Riley, she's wonderful! She's funny and sweet and caring. And pretty as hell. . . I'm just not sure. . ."

"Not sure about what?"

Lucas started the car and sighed before buckling in. "I'm not sure I want the obligation that goes along with marrying her."

The girl in the passenger seat winced visibly. "Marriage is an obligation, Lucas. You should have thought about that before you asked Riley to marry you."

Lucas shook his head and started to drive. "Well then, I wish I had never done it."

"Oh come on. You said so yourself, she's wonderful. You shouldn't let a girl like _that_ get away or somebody else will snatch her right up. Somebody more worthy of her."

"Okay! Okay! I take it back!" Lucas said defensively. "Now are you going to tell me who you are?"

"Nope!"

They were almost to his house when Lucas remembered to ask where she lived.

"Dosoris Lane."

"Hey! I live there too!" Lucas said excitedly. "Small world."

"Small lane," she quipped. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

"Of course I do!" Linus replied. "You're my neighbor on Dosoris Lane."

She laughed and nodded. "The turn's up there."

"I was just going to say that!"

Lucas parked the car and they got out, he and the mystery girl stood idly by and chatted for a little bit more while he tried to wrangle it out of her who she was. But she was refusing to budge, so he offered her an invitation to the party the next night.

She was just about to accept when Josh came out.

"Oh good! I've been looking all over for you!" Josh said. "The tailor is here to finish your tuxedo tomorrow night. . ." he trailed off and smiled. "Maya! Welcome home! You look _fantastic_!"

" _Maya!?"_ Lucas screeched.

"Hello Joshua," Maya said, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

" _Maya!?"_ Lucas repeated.

"I trust you had a good flight?"

"It was very good, thank you."

" _MAYA!?"_

Josh frowned and looked at Maya. "Why does he keep saying that?"

Maya sighed. "It's a long story. I need to go and find my mother. I'll talk to you both later."

Josh nodded. "That's fine. I'm glad you're home safely."

"I'll see you at the party?" Lucas asked hopefully.

Maya shrugged. "We'll see. 'Bye Josh."

"Goodbye Maya," Josh replied. He waited until she was out of earshot before giving Lucas a disapproving look and shaking his head. "Lucas, _no_."

"What are you talking about? I just. . ."

" _No!"_

Lucas pouted at him. "Spoilsport!"

"You'll thank me for it later," Josh called as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Lucas called after him. "Back into the city!?"

"Sorry buddy, I'm staying here for the weekend!"

"Did you _just_ decide that!?" Lucas asked, following him.

"No!" Mom asked me to stay for the weekend a couple of days ago. Cory, Topanga and Auggie are going to be here too," Josh replied. "Seriously Lucas, I'm not out to sabotage you. But you made a promise, you need to keep it. I don't care how pretty Maya looks."

"Do you ever notice a pretty girl?" Lucas mumbled even though he knew his brother was right. He didn't know what had come over him except maybe for cold feet.

But there was something about Maya.

Something he hadn't ever noticed before and he wanted to figure out what it was.

 **.**

"Was your flight good baby girl?" Katy asked after Maya had given her the gifts she'd purchased for her in France.

"Yeah, it was great!" Maya answered energetically. "I'm not tired at all."

"That's good," Katy said. "Well, I'm happy you're home."

"Me too! Except I do miss it already, more than I thought I would," Maya replied, unzipping her suitcase and pulling out a dress. "I hope this will air out in time!"

Katy raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Oh? Air out in time for what exactly?"

"Maybe steam will help," Maya said, taking it into the bathroom and turning on the shower as hot as it would go.

"Maya, baby. . . you're not talking about Amy's party tomorrow night, are you?" Katy inquired curiously.

"I am," Maya replied, coming back into the room and leaning against the vintage wingback chair.

"And how did you manage to get an invitation to the second social event of the season?"

"Lucas invited me!" Maya said. "Of course he didn't know who I was at the time but he didn't take it back when Josh told him who I was. So, I think the invitation still stands. . ."

"Sweetie pie, he's getting married," Katy reminded her.

"I know mom! I know!" Maya said. "But you know how long I've dreamed about going to one of these parties. I just want to see what it's like and then life will return to normal. I promise."

"Honey. . . I don't want you to get hurt," Katy told her.

"Oh mom, I've already been hurt. Please mom?"

Katy closed her eyes and sighed, it was the kind of look. . . the kind of noise she made before she gave in. "Okay. Okay, you can go. But you have to promise me that you'll be careful Maya. I don't want you to be even more hurt than you already are."

Maya lit up. "I promise you that I won't be!"

Katy smiled sadly. "I really hope you're right, honey girl."

"Mom, everything's going to be okay!" Maya assured her.

But Katy wasn't so sure, her daughter was even more of a starry-eyed dreamer than when she had left for Paris.

 **.**

She was a vision in pink Oscar De La Renta and gold. Josh swallowed hard and then took a gulp of champagne, grasping the flute tightly between his fingers. She wasn't looking at him. She was never looking at him. She only had eyes for Lucas. . . she had only ever had eyes for Lucas.

And Lucas was looking at her with a stupid grin on his face, oblivious to his future in-laws and the whole entire party around them. For once, Josh couldn't blame him.

Maya was radiant.

"Who's that?" Tyson Friar asked tersely.

"Mmmh?" Josh asked, snapping out of his stupor. "Oh! That's Maya. She's Katy Hart's daughter."

"The chauffeur?" Tyson asked. "What is the chauffeur's daughter doing at your mother's birthday party!?"

"Tyson!" Ingrid Friar chided, turning a shade of pink that matched her dress. "Tyson, really!"

"The boys have known Maya all her life," Alan said, joining them. "They grew up together."

"She didn't have that dress when she was younger," Tyson said bluntly.

" _Tyson!"_ Ingrid hissed.

"They're practically like brother and sister," Alan assured them.

"La Vie En Rose" started to play and Lucas approached Maya, smiling slyly and offering her his hand. He pulled her close and started to sway with her to the music.

"Oh yeah?" Tyson jeered. "I have a sister, we sure don't dance like _that_!"

Alan fixed his son with a look. "Joshua, did you know Maya was coming back?"

Josh stole another sip of champagne before clearing his throat. "She may have mentioned it. . ."

"Why didn't you say anything about it?" Alan asked.

"I could have sworn. . . I didn't get the letter until yesterday actually, by then it was too late. She was home," Josh answered. "Didn't Katy mention it to you?"

"Nooooo."

"Oh, is Maya back?" Amy asked cheerfully. "Look how pretty she looks. Paris sure was good to her, wasn't it?"

"We were just discussing that," Tyson said wearily. "What pray tell, is she doing dancing with your son when he's engaged to _my_ daughter?"

Amy's mouth dropped open. "I don't know, Tyson!"

"Well, we have to do something about it! He's engaged to my daughter and we have a huge business deal riding on this marriage!" Tyson snapped.

"What do you want us to do? Distract her from Lucas until he's on his honeymoon?" Josh mumbled.

"Say that again, Son!" Tyson said excitedly.

"All I said is maybe we should distract her from Lucas until he and Riley are on their honeymoon," Josh answered, regretting the words as soon as he said them. "But I don't know _who_ we'd distract her with! It's a lousy idea."

"You're awfully available," Tyson replied craftily.

" _Me!?"_ Josh said. "Oh, I hardly have time to sleep. . . never mind court a girl! I wouldn't even know where to begin. My dates usually don't get past dessert, never mind second base. . . I mean. . . I'm too busy with work. I _couldn't_ do it!"

"I'd make it worth your while," Tyson tempted.

"I'm sure my brother knows what he's doing!" Josh fumbled.

"Come on boy, don't be stupid! There are plenty of other people willing to get into bed with Friar Incorporated. And if your stupid brother dares to break my little girl's heart, I'd do it in an instant."

Josh thought about Riley and how she'd feel if she came back to find out her wedding had been called off. He thought about the business deal, they didn't need the money but it still wouldn't hurt to have it in their bank accounts either. And then there was Maya. . . he couldn't bear the thought of _her_ getting hurt all over again because of her brother's stupidity.

"Josh, honey?" Amy asked in a worried voice.

"I'll do it," Josh said.

Amy frowned. "Sweetie, are you sure?"

Josh nodded. "He's getting ready to take her to the solarium. You better detain him and I'll go in his place."

"Atta boy!" Tyson said, slapping him on the back. "Go and get 'em!"

Maya was gone by the time Josh reached Lucas. He was putting champagne flutes in the back of his pockets. He touched him on the shoulder.

"What do you want Josh?" Lucas asked impatiently. "Can't you see that I'm busy here?"

"I know, I know! Whatever you're doing must be extremely important," Josh acknowledged. "But your future father-in-law wants to see you."

Lucas frowned. "Uh-oh. About what?"

"Why don't you go and see? He's in the study with Dad," Josh answered.

Lucas' eyes darted towards the solarium. "But what about Maya? She's waiting for me. . ."

"I'll go and keep her warm for you," Josh said. "You just worry your pretty little head about dealing with Tyson. I'll make sure she's still there when you come out."

"Fine. But don't try anything funny!" Lucas warned.

Josh laughed. "Who _me_? You don't have to worry about me, little brother! Weren't you the one who said that I never give my date a chance to order dessert?"

"Fine!" Lucas said, glancing at Alan and Tyson. "I better go before his panties really get in a knot."

 **.**

"Lucas?" Maya asked, turning around when the solarium door had opened.

"No. It's just Josh," he answered, holding up a bottle of the most expensive champagne he had been able to find at the open bar.

"Oh." Maya wrapped rubbed her bare arms with her hands. "Where's Lucas?"

"He's been detained," Josh replied. "I don't think Tyson was very happy with him, he's probably getting chewed out right about now."

"Oh," Maya repeated. "So, they've sent you to deal with me then?"

"Deal with you?"

"It's the part of the movie where they send somebody from the family to deal with the unrespectable love interest. A showgirl or a nurse. . . . or a chauffeur's daughter," Maya explained. " _How much can we buy you for?_ they'll ask. Half-a-million dollars? No. One million dollars? No. . ."

"Two million dollars," Josh offered.

Maya's eyebrows shot up. "Two million?"

"Not enough?"

"You can't pay me off," Maya replied.

"Good girl," Josh answered.

"Josh. . ."

"Yes Maya?" Josh asked, approaching her.

"I just wanted to know. . . well, I just wanted to know why you sent me. . ."

"Kid" started to play in the background and Maya's eyes widened.

"Isn't this the song Lucas plays for all the girls he brings in here?" Josh asked, putting the champagne bottle and glasses down.

"Well. . . yes," Maya answered. "But you're. . . you're not Lucas!"

"Don't I know it?" Josh replied, swooping her up in his arms as smoothly and as quickly as Lucas had earlier that evening, at least he hoped it was. "It's part of the message."

He whirled her around the solarium, never taking his eyes off of her. "Look at you."

"Look at me?" Maya repeated.

"You're the prettiest girl at the party," Josh said. "Even the stars are jealous tonight."

Maya laughed. "Did you come up with that all by yourself or are you stealing lines from the Lucas Matthews Playbook?"

"I wouldn't even know where to begin," Josh answered, twirling her out and then in, catching her hands in his, before putting her arms around his neck. "I'm just telling you what I'm really thinking right now."

"You're a good dancer Josh," Maya told him, changing the subject.

"Are you surprised?" Josh asked. "I took dance lessons just the same as Lucas. Remember?"

"Yes. I just thought. . ."

"Thought what?" He probed, stopping for a second to look at her.

"That you didn't care," Maya replied.

"I did," Josh said. "I'm not just about the business, Maya."

There was a breath, a pause and then he kissed her while the song reached its crescendo. After a second, Maya pulled away and slapped his face.

"It was part of the message!" Josh gasped, a little breathless from both the kiss and her slap.

Maya's eyes widened. "Oh no! Oh my gosh. Josh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it. . ."

"I deserved it!" Josh hurried to assure her. "Thank you for bringing me back to reality."

"You've got my handprint on your cheek!" Maya said, reaching out to touch him. Josh flinched and recoiled a little bit. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you again."

"From now on, I'm going to tell Lucas to deliver his own messages," Josh said wryly.

Maya laughed in relief, then the solarium door swung open and Cory came rushing in.

"Sorry for interrupting the two of you but we've sort of got an emergency, Josh!"

"An emergency? Is it mom or dad?" Josh asked, contained panic creeping into his tone.

"No! It's Lucas! He sat on some glass in the study and he needs stitches. He's asking for you, you know he's a baby when it comes to needles."

"He sat on glasses?" Josh asked incredulously.

"Champagne glasses," Cory clarified.

Josh looked puzzled. "Who left champagne glasses on a chair in dad's study!?"

"That's what mom wants to know," Cory replied.

Josh turned to Maya. "Hey, I'm really sorry but I have to go now. I'll see you later?"

"That'll be fine," Maya answered. "Thank you for the dance and for the company while we waited for Lucas."

Josh smiled. "It was no problem. Goodnight Maya."

"Goodnight Josh," Maya replied, following them to the door and watching him go up to the big house. She sighed then went over to get the champagne, pouring herself a glass as she went back to her room over the garage.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note II:**

 **This chapter is brought to you by late night angst, the acoustic version of "Kid" by** _ **the Pretenders**_ **and the last few days before I turn 26. Right now, the dance scene in this chapter is by far one of my favorite Josh and Maya scenes that I have** _ **ever**_ **written.**

 **For full effect, go back and read the scene while you listen to the acoustic version of "Kid". The song in the 1995 movie is "Kid" by singer unknown but I honestly think the song I chose fits my version. Maya's dress is a nod to the one Audrey wore in the 50s Sabrina. My excuse for Josh is that I am writing him the way he comes to me. Besides, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I merely take movies and retool them into the story I want to tell. I do it with all the love and respect to the greats.**

 **Please tell me what you thought. As an early birthday gift.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 1/18/2016_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout-outs: CreateAInsaneWorld, Guest, amiller2644, Ash, Guest, ranggy, SabrinaHernandez5, guest, frostystuffs, Katiethecandycorn, kw, guest, rucas, VoniBerry and evergirl2000**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: T**

 _For Christinabeal10_

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

"I need your help," Josh said to his secretary when he called her the next morning to tell her that he wouldn't be coming into the office for the next few days.

"Oh? What's going on?"

"I need to know all the stuff Lucas does when he has dates," Josh answered.

"Oh?"

"Stop saying that Amelia."

"I've only said it twice, Joshua," she answered and he knew she was laughing at him. "What's going on? Do you have a date? What's it been? Three years?"

"You don't have to remind me," Josh replied, scrubbing his face with his free hand. "So, what does he usually do?"

"I don't know," Amelia said. "That's Jenna's field, you know. That's what Lucas pays her to do, make dates for him and his new girlfriend of the week."

Josh groaned. It was exactly what _he_ paid Lucas's secretary to do. Jenna never saw the office and she got paid just as well as Amelia did. He rubbed his temples.

"Do you think she'd help _me_?" He asked.

"Joshua, what's going on?"

Amelia was like a second mother to him. Josh knew he couldn't keep it a secret for long. But he couldn't bear her disapproval, so he decided to tell her half-truths.

"I'm courting a girl," Josh said. "For Tyson Friar."

"Courting a girl? What is this the seventeenth century?" Amelia teased.

"Dating her," Josh corrected himself. "I'm taking her on a few dates until the wedding is over."

"So, she's wedding sex?"

Josh blushed. "Amelia, _please_!"

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll call Jenna and get the scoop, okay?"

"Thank you. Call me back when you get the information," Josh requested.

"I will. Oh and Joshua?"

"Yes Amelia?"

"Be careful. . . you're not the type to date girls and I wouldn't want your heart to get broken."

"Amelia, I'm fine!" Josh assured her but the words sounded hollow even to his own ears. He spotted Maya coming across the yard. "I've got to go, Amelia! I'll talk to you later!"

"But what do you want me to do about your meetings?"

Josh hung up before he could answer her and grabbed one of his old button-down sweaters that Lucas affectionately called grandfather and Mr. Rogers sweaters. He timed it so well that he met Maya in the entryway.

"Hey!" He said, pushing his hand through his hair.

"Oh! Hi Josh. . ." Maya answered, tucking her own hair behind her ears. "I'm just here to see Lucas."

"He's asleep," Josh replied. "I think somebody mixed in a sleeping pill with the painkillers. You know how Lucas is with pain."

"Yeah. . ." Maya trailed off and smiled at him.

"I'll take you to see him," Josh offered. "If you'd like."

"Maybe we should just let him rest," Maya said.

"I was wondering. . ." Josh cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just wondering if you'd like to come to Nantucket with me for the day. The staff is opening it up and airing it out for the summer and I'd like to go and check in on them, see how it's coming along."

Maya's smile widened. "I mean, if you wouldn't mind."

"I'd like the company," Josh assured her.

"Okay then, I'd love to come with you."

"Great! I just need to go and make a call! I'll be right back," Josh said. "Wait right here. Maybe go and get some coffee or something."

"I'll be fine," Maya assured him as she took a seat.

Josh went to his father's office and made a few calls. Within thirty minutes, they were all cleared to fly out of the airport on the private jet. Then he went to tell his parents what was going on.

Amy looked up from the bridal magazine she was flipping through and peered at him through her reading glasses. "Son, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Saving a business deal and a relationship," Josh answered.

"You've saved plenty of business deals but you've never saved a relationship before," Alan said. "Are you sure you aren't putting your own heart at stake here?"

"Please, what could go wrong?"

Alan and Amy exchanged looks but much to Josh's relief they didn't give one of their famous life lessons. He was sure they'd report what was going on to Cory and his older brother would do it for them though.

"Just be careful," Amy finally said.

"I will be," Josh promised. "I have to go. I've kept Maya waiting for a long time already."

"We'll see you when you get home," Alan answered.

 **.**

"I thought you'd forgotten me!" Maya said when he came back to her.

"I thought you would have left by now," Josh replied. "At least until I was ready to go."

"I didn't mind waiting," Maya assured him.

"Well, everything's set if you're ready to go," Josh told her.

"I am. Are you ready?"

Josh was about to answer when his cell phone rang. "Hang on a second, I have to take this. It's Amelia."

"I'll go and wait outside," Maya said.

"I won't be long," Josh promised, answering his phone. "Hey Amelia."

"I got tickets to see _Hamilton_ tomorrow night but first you have dinner reservations at Butter."

" _Butter? Hamilton?"_

" _Hamilton_ is a popular Broadway show right now," Amelia answered. "It's always completely sold out. But all I had to do was drop your name and I had two front row seats. Butter is one of the most popular restaurants in the Upper East Side. Mrs. Bass always hosts nights out there. Again, it's nearly impossible to get a reservation for that place but. . ."

"You just dropped my name and got us a table?"

"The best table," Amelia said.

"It's so nice to see how Lucas has been using the family name," Josh grumbled.

"Indeed."

"Listen, that girl I told you about is waiting for me. We're going to Nantucket for the day," Josh said. "Thank you for doing that for me."

"Nantucket!? Now you're thinking like Lucas and you didn't even need my help this time!" Amelia answered. "Well, enjoy your day at the beach. God knows you've earned it."

 **.**

The ride to the airport was quiet. The helicopter ride was even quieter. Even though Maya had been on the family helicopter plenty of times before when they had gone to Nantucket for the summer, it was still like she was seeing everything for the very first time.

Josh wondered where his sense of wonder had gone. Except he had it every time he looked at the blonde girl sitting in front of him, staring out at the New York skyline.

The same thought he had had when he'd first seen her and all the days after that went through his mind.

How had his family been so lucky to have Katy and Maya Hart grace on their family? They could have hired any older gentlemen, one with a British accent and a love for ancient literature.

Instead, they had hired a single woman with a Southern accent and a young daughter.

"You're staring at me," Maya said.

"I am?"

"You are. Why? I thought you wanted to finish signing paperwork."

"I didn't mean to. . . stare at you I mean," Josh answered, ducking his head and clicking on his pen.

 **.**

"Remember when we used to come here during the summers?" Maya asked when they'd gotten to Nantucket and were looking out across the water at the beach house.

"Of course," Josh answered, smirking. "Remember when we knew how to swim and Lucas didn't?"

"He was afraid after he watched _Jaws_ ," Maya reminded him.

Josh nodded. "At that sleepover with Charlie Gardner. I remember."

Maya laughed. "He was so jealous. He hated that we could swim and he couldn't. As soon as we got home, he had your mother take him to sign up for swimming classes at the YMCA."

"Then the next year, we couldn't even get him out of the water. . . even when it rained," Josh answered.

Maya smiled. "Yeah. I remember."

"Summer just wasn't the same without you when you were in Paris," Josh said, surprised at how smoothly the words fell out of his mouth. But that was mostly because it was the truth, he had missed her.

Summer hadn't been the same without her.

He realized it now more than ever.

"I missed you guys too," Maya said.

"I'm sure that's not true," Josh replied. "You were in Paris. One of the most beautiful cities in the world."

"Still, I daydreamed about this house and the fairy tales you used to read us on the rainy afternoons. . ."

"And what it would be like if Lucas would only notice you? How perfect life would be?" Josh asked, sounding more bitter than he intended.

"I thought about you too," Maya whispered.

"It isn't the same thing," Josh told her. "It isn't the same thing and you know it."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't think about me that way either. Everybody knows all you think about is work. I can't remember the last serious girlfriend you had."

"I just haven't found the right one yet."

"I'm starving," Maya said suddenly. "Is that pizza place we used to love still open? We should go and get some lunch."

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, here I am again with "Maya". I thought I could just let it go but Maya and Josh had other ideas when Christinabeal10 so kindly asked me to update. Life got crazy and that's why I kind of lost interest. But I will** _ **try**_ **and do bi-weekly updates if there's still interest in this story.**

 **Don't hold not updating against me. I do have good reasons for not doing so.**

 **I will be back soon. Hopefully with a Journey update this weekend. I am so ready to wrap that story up.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Love,**

 **Holly, 5/18/2016**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout-outs: Ranggy, kitawolf12, Lynn, Ella and Mini**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

Lunch was a quiet affair, they had both grown into comfortable silence over the years they had become friends and Maya was thankful they didn't need to have any sort of conversation. They already knew everything that had gone on the past couple years because they had kept up a correspondence with each other.

She studied him with her artist's eye and was struck with how much he hadn't changed over the years they had been apart. He was still boyishly good-looking, still as serious as ever. Except he looked lonelier than she had ever seen him look.

"You're staring," Josh told her suddenly.

"I am?" Maya answered, looking down into her Coke. "Sorry, habit of the trade. I was taking a picture of you in my head."

"I don't do pictures unless I have to. I'm not very photogenic," Josh said.

Maya laughed. "Now I know that's not true!"

"Then I don't have time to get my picture taken," Josh replied.

"Now that I _do_ believe!" Maya said. "You're very good at what you do Josh but when do you make time just to live?"

"There isn't any time. Dad has entrusted me with more and more of the company and there never seems to be enough hours in the day," Josh told her.

Maya took a sip of her drink. "Even your father made time to enjoy himself and have a life outside of the office."

"He _did_ ," Josh agreed. "But with three brothers who have decided to do something else with their life than help with the family empire, I have a lot of slack to pick up."

"You're not the only employee who works there," Maya reminded him. "I'm sure everyone on staff can do just as good a job as you do."

"And what do you suggest I do with all the free time you're talking about?" Josh asked. "If I did make more time for life's little pleasures, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"You could find somebody to have a relationship with," Maya suggested.

Josh sighed. "I'm not sure there are many women who'd date me for something other than my bank account. You might not realize it since you're too close but I'm sort of boring."

"I would hardly call you boring."

"You're only saying that because you're supposed to."

"Not really! I know you have more to offer than talking about the family business. You're one of the strongest dancers that I know. You could take a girl out to swing or waltz or something. Maybe cook her dinner or take her to see a movie. Take a trip to Coney Island. Or at least let her order dessert before you take her home."

"And who do you suggest I take out to dinner or dancing or a movie or Coney Island? All the girls I know are married or my employees or in love with someone else."

"Join eHarmony or something," Maya said.

"You're just full of good ideas today!" Josh replied sarcastically.

"Well, I do try!" Maya answered cheerfully, ignoring his exasperation with her.

Josh wished they would go back to eating their lunch in silence. He hated talking about his personal life, especially with the person he could have been in love with since he was a boy. Especially when she was (unknowingly?) pushing him away from her.

"Just stop worrying about it," Josh requested. "If I meet somebody one day then I meet somebody one day. If I don't, I'll be the best uncle _ever_."

"Oh Josh, it isn't about the money!" Maya said. "It's about being with somebody for the rest of your life and sharing your life with them."

"And what are you planning on doing?" Josh asked.

"Huh?"

"Now that Lucas is getting married to somebody else. Are you going to find somebody else that you like just as much or are you going to spend the rest of your life _alone_?"

"This isn't about me."

"You don't like it so much now that the shoe is on the other foot, do you?"

Josh was right, she _didn't_ like that he had turned it on her. But she wasn't going to tell him that she was hoping Lucas would change his mind while there was still time. Because if he didn't, she would probably spend the rest of her life alone _too_.

"Well?" Josh asked, interjecting into her thoughts. "Are you planning on spending the rest of your life alone?"

"Yes," she finally said. "I am."

If life was a movie, this would be the scene where Maya and Josh both agreed that if they didn't meet somebody than they would spend the rest of their lives together because they liked each other enough and it wouldn't be an uncomfortable life. There'd hardly even be any disagreements, they got along so well.

But neither of them uttered the Hollywood ending and the moment passed them by. Maya pushed her hair behind her ears and sighed.

"Are you ready to go?" Josh asked out of nowhere. "We could go for a bike ride along the pier."

"Just like old times?" Maya finished for him. "Aren't you too busy for that sort of stuff?"

"No. I cleared my whole entire day. . . for you."

"Just for me? I do feel special!" Maya replied falling right back into her old pattern of teasing him, even though she knew he _had_ canceled his whole entire day for her. He had said as much when he'd asked her to join him in Nantucket.

"Come on, "Josh said, signaling for their waitress so he could pay their bill before leaving.

Maya took a few more bites of pizza and washed it down with the last of her soda.

 **.**

Maya closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind in her face and hair, breathing in the beach air. It wasn't until she was in the moment that even while she had been in Paris, surrounded by all its beauty, she had missed the quiet of the Cape. She looked over at Josh, pedaling his bike next to her with careful precision and she was struck with just how much she had missed _him_ too. Maybe just as much as she had missed Lucas.

But Josh had been there with her the whole entire time with his letters, so she hadn't had a chance to realize it, hadn't had a chance to miss him because he had been as constant as ever. She looked at him again and wondered what her life would look like if she had fallen in love with Josh instead of Lucas.

Would have there been a chance that he'd look up from his paperwork long enough to notice her more than he already did? She shook her head and looked back at the road. It wouldn't do any good to entertain thoughts about the other Matthews brother. She had never looked at him _that_ way and she certainly wasn't going to start doing it either.

Not after she had just said she was going to spend the rest of her life alone.

Besides, they were just two childhood friends catching up.

At least that's how it appeared.

There couldn't have been anything else going on other than that.

She was sure of it.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope this doesn't seem too forced. I wrote most of it hidden in the corner of Starbucks on Saturday. I have a few ideas for the next chapter but Josh is going rouge. So, it requires me to listen to him and completely diverge from the story or ignore it and go on as planned.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be back in a couple weeks with the next installment. I'm still having a slight struggle with writer's block, so I can't make any promises for a new multi-chapter like I was planning for the month of June. But we'll see the month** _ **has**_ **just begun!**

 **My family is planning another trip to New Hampshire at the end of July/beginning of August. So, I'm trying to plan stories around that. We will see what happens. Until then, drop a review and tell me what you thought please!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 6/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout-Outs: BoldBraveBubbly16, ranggy, Karkoolka and Lynn**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Josh, we need to talk!"

"Cory. . ." Josh said wearily.

"It's important," Cory told him, smiling at Maya. "Hey! Welcome home! Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Very much so," Maya answered. "We were in Nantucket today, seeing how opening the house for the summer was going."

"I know," Cory replied, not taking his eyes off his younger brother. "Was that nice?"

"It was really nice," Josh said, turning to look at Maya. "I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

Maya nodded. "I'm just going to go and get some sleep. I'm still pretty jet-lagged. Thanks for today. See you around Cory."

"See you later Maya," Cory answered.

When she was gone, Cory smacked Josh on the forehead.

"Ouch! What was _that_ for!?" Josh asked, rubbing it gingerly.

" _What_ are you doing!?" Cory demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Josh replied.

"You're seeing Maya Hart as part of a business deal," Cory clarified for him. "Dad told me _everything_."

"It has to be done."

Cory sighed. "You are so good at doing things that have to be done. Have you ever stopped to think about what _you_ want?"

"I want to do exactly what I'm doing," Josh said. "I'm good at what I do. I've never been good at anything else. I'm not like Lucas, I cannot charm my way through life and girls certainly don't find me as appealing as they find him. And I can't just leave dad in the lurch, not since you and Eric denounced wealth for a simpler, quieter way of life." 

"Somebody's going to get hurt," Cory informed him. "And it might not be Maya."

Josh shook his head. "I know I've never stood a chance. . ."

Cory's face lit up. "This isn't all about the business merger! Is it? I should have seen it this whole time. How could I be so blind!?"

"It's all about the business merger!" Josh retorted. "You don't know anything Cory."

"But you just said that you've always known you don't stand a chance. One would think you're talking about Maya. It's no secret she's been hung up on Lucas for years, what we didn't know was that _you_ have been harboring a crush on her this whole time."

"Shhh!" Josh said, gesturing with him at his hands. "I would prefer to keep it that way, thank you very much."

"Why? You should tell her! You have just as much as Lucas going for you, if not a little more. You're more constant."

"A glowing review. Every girl wants a boy who's steady," Josh answered.

"Oh come on, you're more than constant. You're just as good looking as Lucas, everyone can see it. But that's all beside the point! You need to get out while you're ahead. Who cares about the merger with the Friars?"

"But what if Lucas decides to break things off with Riley?" Josh asked. "And then he runs away with Maya but he winds up hurting her in the long run? He'll leave not one but _two_ girls with broken hearts in his wake. Besides, he doesn't even really _know_ Maya."

"And _you_ do?"

"I never said that. 

"I know you do," Cory said. "I see all and forget nothing."

"We've always been friends," Josh answered.

"Well then, be her friend Josh. Don't do something you're going to regret."

"Don't you know? I've always been destined to lose her. No matter what happens. No matter what I do," Josh replied.

"You should just _talk_ to her," Cory answered. "Tell her how you feel. Maybe honesty will be your saving grace for the business merger, for your relationship with Maya. For everything. You never know what could happen if you just tell the truth."

Josh looked at his brother and sighed. "Everything's still going to work in his favor."

"Well. Not everything," Cory said, smirking. "You're still the one with all the power. You have the education, the degree, the good job. You're set to inherit dad's company one day. And you have the advantage of loving Maya. Lucas, Lucas loves Riley and he knows it. That's why he's doing this, he really has to commit this time."

"Sure," Josh answered. "It has nothing to do with how gorgeous Maya grew up."

"She did grow up gorgeous," Cory agreed. "But trust me. It has nothing to do with that and everything with Lucas's fear of commitment. You'll see. Granted, I don't think Lucas knows it yet. He probably does think she's beautiful and he's ignoring the common sense we both know he possesses."

"So, what are we going to do?" Josh asked. "Call Riley and have her come back from her medical conference early?"

"I didn't think of that!" Cory replied, looking like he was considering it. He shook his head. "No, we couldn't do that! Lucas is still on heavy medication because he hates pain, he's sleeping 24/7. It would be pointless to have her come home right now. You could always tell the truth."

"You already said that and it sounds less appealing now than it did a few minutes ago."

"This is the first dishonest business dealing you're ever going to make," Cory reminded him. "How do you feel about _that_? And don't say it's just _one_ , if you make an exception this time then it's going to be okay to do it again. Do me a favor and think about _that_ , Josh. If you do and can live with the possibility of compromising your standards again then I won't stand in your way."

 **.**

Maya watched Josh from her bedroom window. He looked more distressed than she had ever seen him and this worried her. He was always confident, always sure about everything. She couldn't help but wonder what was bothering him, she wanted to go back to him and ask him about it. To see if everything was okay or if she was imagining things.

But something held her back. She let the drapes fall into place and went to get ready for bed.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am sorry updates are going so slowly. I really know where I'm going with it and I am serious about finishing writing "Maya". I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am really trying not to stray too far from the original story because it would be so easy to have Josh and Cory bring Riley back.**

 **I hope you'll come back for more.**

 **If you have time, go and check out my newest story "the Convenient Boyfriend". The fake relationship troupe, you gotta love it! Also, my tag for "Girl Meets Triangle" has been posted too. If you're into scenes that I personally think would have fit the episode.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots Of Love,**

 **Holly, 6/29/2016**


End file.
